


Mothers Will Always Be There

by southernbellesoccer



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southernbellesoccer/pseuds/southernbellesoccer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People of all ages could use help from their mothers. Whether they are a crying newborn or a nervous young parent, mothers will always be there when their children need them. </p><p>An Ali and Deb Deb oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mothers Will Always Be There

“Hold on, baby! Mommy’s coming!” Ali called out to her son that she had sitting up his baby rocker as he cried for his bottle. Ashlyn was gone on an away game with the Spirit, which meant Ali was left at home alone over night for the first time in the five months since she had given birth to their baby boy, Grant. Of course, she had had him by herself for several hours during the day when Ashlyn was busy with soccer, but last night had been the first time she had to deal with his diaper changes and feedings without her wife’s help. Now she didn’t have anyone to keep him entertained while she prepared his nightly bottle. 

Grant continued to wail in hopes to get his mother to come to him quicker. “I’m coming, sweetheart. I’m almost finished!” Ali tried to soothe him even though she knew that her son couldn’t understand her. 

She quickly checked the bottle’s temperature against her wrist before quickly making her way over to the baby and picking him up. “I’m right here. Mommy’s right here.” She said as she rubbed his back gently, trying to calm him down before sticking the bottle in his mouth. 

Ali eventually settled on the couch with Grant in her arms and slowly got him calmed down enough to take his bottle. “Good boy.” Ali cooed down at him as she watched him suck gently on the bottle. Ali sighed as she had her first minute of quite since he had started crying almost an hour ago. “Do you miss mama as much as I do, baby?” she asked as she looked down at his perfect little face and saw his deep brown eyes gaze up at her.

Grant finished off his bottle fairly quickly and seemed content to just let his mother hold him for a little while until he began to squirm in her arms. “You ready to play?” Ali asked as she stood from the couch and set him down in the middle of the living room floor among all of his toys. The defender then grabbed his empty bottle and rushed it off to the kitchen to put it in the dishwasher and grabbed her leftover sandwich from the fridge and a water bottle before running back to the living room.

When she walked back in the living room, she was shocked to see Grant sitting up in the middle of his toys. It was the first time he had sat up by himself and Ali was so proud. “Oh my god! Baby, you’re sitting up!” she said excitedly as she set her food down on the coffee table and came to sit beside her son. Ali took a quick picture of him and sent it to Ashlyn so she wouldn't feel left out on missing such an occasion. After getting an excited reply from her wife, Ali made sure to put her hand behind him to steady him and moved some of his toys closer to him so he wouldn’t have trouble reaching them. 

Grant continued to play happily and Ali smiled at him before she crawled over to the coffee table to grab her sandwich. In the few seconds that Ali had her back turned to him, Grant reached out for his favorite toy, a big plastic truck that his mama had given him a few weeks ago. When he reached out for the truck he didn’t have enough balance to keep himself upright. 

Ali turned around to the cry of her son and saw that he had fallen over and hit his head on the toy. “Oh my god, Grant!” she rushed to the baby and picked him up, holding him securely in her arms. “Sssshhh, its ok, baby boy. I’m right here. I’m right here.” She tried to soothe.

His cries came to a slow stop and it was obvious that he was still upset and Ali began to panic. “Ok, calm down, Ali. Think. What do you do when your baby hits his head? What do you do?” she asked herself as she rocked him gently in her arms. 

After several moments of panic she decided to do the only thing she knew to do. She called her mother.

It didn’t take long for Deb to answer the phone and Ali let out a sigh of relief at the sound of her mother’s voice. “Mom?”

“Hey, Alex.”

“Hey, mom. What are you up to?” Ali asked the pleasantry even though she didn’t really care at the moment because she was so worried about her baby.

“I’m just getting ready to go out with friends. We are on the planning committee for a fundraiser with the local schools.”

“Oh, that sounds important.” Ali said but Deb could hear her daughter’s disinterest. 

“Alex, sweetheart? Is something wrong?” Deb asked out of concern, knowing that her daughter-in-law had left the day before to go to a game. 

“Umm, I’m actually not really sure. You see, Grant was sitting up on his own and he was doing such a great job that I turned my back for just a minute. Seconds really, I was just grabbing something off the coffee table. Then, next thing I know, he’s lost his balance and he fell over on his side and hit his head against one of his hard toys. I know I shouldn’t have let him sit up without me near him but he was just doing so well, mom. And I’ve gotten him to stop crying but he’s still fussy, and I’m just afraid something might be wrong.” Ali rambled out to her mother over the phone. 

There was silence for a moment until Ali continued in her anxious ramble. “He hasn’t thrown-up and he doesn’t seem to have a hard time focusing his eyes. So I would assume his head is ok. No concussion or anything. Right, mom?”

Deb smiled into the phone. “Alex, sweetie, he’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure? You don’t think I should take him to a doctor? I mean, he can’t tell me if he’s really hurt or not and I just don’t know what to do.”

“He’s fine. He just needs some loving from his mommy and all will be back to normal in a little while. And not only will he be fine, but you’ll be fine.”

Ali scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. “I’ll be fine? But nothing’s wrong with me.”

Deb chuckled slightly. “You’re a great mother, baby girl. This is your first baby and you’re bound to be scared about some of it but you’ll do fine. I know you will.”

Ali sighed. “Thank you, mama.”

“Anytime, sweetheart. Give my grandson kisses for me, and remember that you can call me whenever you need me. Just like you come running every time he cries, I coming running whenever you need me. It’s a mother’s job and greatest passion, it never leaves you. You’ll learn that in years to come.”

Ali smiled down at her son in her arms. “I think I’ve already learned that. Bye, mom. I love you.”

“Love you too, Alex.”

Ali hung up the phone and ran a hand gently over her baby’s head. “I’ll always be here when you need me, just like your grandma is here for me.” She whispered before kissing his head and rocking him to sleep.


End file.
